Redeemer
by heredia
Summary: Sephiroth date with mentaly unstable girl, whose father getting money by selling limbless girl to his neighbours for sexual satisfaction, saying them that it s pig. They are found out that it s not pig, getting angry and tryed to kill him and limbless girl but Sephiroth saved them both by kill these zoophils


Pairing: Sephiroth/OFC

Autor note idea with man who selled limbless girl to his neighbours for their sexual satisfaction,saying them that its pig I take from manga "Pig c*nt". It`s not really manga, - it`s 8-th chapter of manga "Material" - awesome manga especially 9-th chapter cause in last chapter was shown that yuri have important part in that manga, - its good cause yuri is cool. And when I read it I wished that that perverts would be killed so girls would get freedom and live with each other, enjoying their love without these cattles

"When we would get to that place? My legs hurts"

"I can carry you"

"You shouldn't"

"No, I should cause if I didn't do it you will continue complain"

All of a sudden some girl came to Sephiroth and embraced him he embraced her back

"Magdalena, I didn't think I will meet you again"

"I missed you. Is your way long?"

"Yes"

"You can stay with me and my father for take some rest"

"Thank you"

He and Zack follow Magdalena to house that looked more like cave, in that place sitting big muscular man with long hair and beard. He greeted Sephiroth and warned that he hadn't anything to feed them.

Sephiroth felt that now Zack going said some stupid complaining thing again so he painfully clenched and slightly twisted Zack`s wrist and said: "yes, - we understand your problem. Magdalena, do you want walk with me?"

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter. This boring place but I think with you it would be better"

They walked away. Magdalena`s father offered Zack to play in cards, there are wasn't anything to do so Zack agreed.

"I don't like Zack"

"Why?'

"Do you remember I told you that I have prophesy-like dreams?"

"You saw dream about him?"

"Yes, in that dream he fucked you and then said that he saw dream about you killing someone that it`s dream prophesy-like cause you not human and so would driving crazy. - He called your desire to kill them craziness after they done to you and he thinked that it`s bad to not be like these bastards.

You know, while I live in this hole I saw many things. I get know how cruel humans can be so it`s mad me when someone said something like not being like them it`s bad and if he thinked you are not human why he fucked you. - Fucking zoophile. You know there are many zoophils, - he is like them I hate him, I hate them"

"Calm down baby, it was dream"

"It wasn't just dream! I often saw dreams, in which my neighbours did horrible things and i`m sure they capable do it in reality. - So my dreams are not just dreams. The mere fact that he thinked that it`s bad to not be like them, that he thought that heroism it`s killing of the angels like you and not killing of bastards like them…"

He froze. He knew that she right and it`s bring him fear, though -more anger and mental emptiness.

He embraced her and started kissed with tongue. For her he wasn't like dirty cattles from her village, he was like angel for her.

She knew that he is not cruel and that he wouldn't harm her. So she didn't have anything against she was ready for something more.

For her he wasn't man, he was fairytale creature from sweet dreams. - With him intercourse didn't seem like something dirty and terrible.

He licked her breast, she liked it but when he tried stick his dick it was unpleasant and she get feeling that instead of him she saw that bastards from her village.

Admitted her feared stare, he asked: "what`s wrong?" She told him, that she remembered villagers and what they did in her dreams.

He closed his pants and embraced her.

She calm down and they started just talking.

Then they decided to come back. All of a sudden they heard screams: "Don't! Let me go!"

Magdalena was glade that she is with Sephiroth cause soldiers was stronger than average humans so with him villagers wasn't scary.

"What is that?" - asked Sephiroth.

"I guess it`s what I told you about. Things from my dreams"

"Oh gods we should stop that"

"Agreed"

They came to the place from which they heard screams and they saw like big ugly man tried to rape little girl. Hit of sword and ugly man fall down Sephiroth impaled him few times more for be sure big cattle wouldn't survive. Magdalena walked to girl and asked: "are you living in this village?"

"No. I get lost and then awaked there"

At first Sephiroth thought they have to lead her to her home but then he thought that she may lied, that maybe she haven`t home that she is part of some gang and get task to lure soon-to-be victims by calling for help. So it would be dangerous and if that version is true –girl would gave them up about that they killed this guy.

The safety it`s more important no matter if there are some doubts and even if girl didn't lied it wouldn't be big lose if she die: he hadn't sympathy to her and killed that man not for her but because he just didn't like people like him and for he wouldn't harm someone to whom he might have sympathy

He finished off that girl Magdalena, who have similar mentality didn't judge him. Besides she, who grew in that place and saw so many terrible things knew that safety it`s most important.

She shoved hand into wound of girl and licking blood. Magdalena grown in such place that she always dreaming about put everyone onto knees, be strong, do the same what everyone did. Get safety from them and get their obedience by get their methods and behaving.

"What you doing?" - asking Sephiroth

"You know our problems with food…"

"Aren't you going to bring this to your father for dinner"

"So what?"

"It`s antropophagia"

"It`s better than being hungry besides by living there you learn cruel cruelty and perversity for getting traits of that cattles for survive amongst them. I saw many things and can tell that morality its nonsense and the ones who leaded by morality its either just lie or they really do it.- But if so –they would die I think my father belong to that type, I worried about him I get feeling that soon he would be in dangerous we had to hurry for not late to protect him and you will help me to gather this meet cause we need do it as faster as possible.

They found big bug, quickly sliced corpses on little pieces, thankfully for sharp sword and Sephiroth`s skills then putted meat into bug.

Magdalena carried that but despite lack of food she had big build and was used to hard work and it wasn't worth to get Sephiroth carried bag cause they both needed him to be able use sword without any problems in case if villagers would attack them

She had fear but she calmed herself by memories how she tasted blood and offered to resolve problem of food by human meat.

It`s calmed her and she thought about this like about some amulet, -that fact that she is not innocent that she is able to be perverted and cruel too. –like anciet pagans painted their faces for show themselves the same as dead for protect themselves from aggression of the dead in time of rituals in days of open gate to world of the dead.

Cause like dead hates living so vicious hate innocents, -it means that for get safe from vicious you need to become similar to them.

They return without any incidents.

Magdalena put meat bag, announced that now they would have good dinner.

"From there you get it?"

"We take pigs from some of our neighbours"

"You are stole it?"

"Yes"

"What if he found out he would kill us"

"Don't worry, father h didn't notice us"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, - if he would notice us he would chase us but he didn't do it."

Magdalena`s father get suspicied look onto meat but hunger was too strong and it`s not like he have right to judge her for stealing while he sell girl to perverts for get some money. Besides, he didn't like his neighbours and he knew that they did things worse than stealing.

Zack was just glade.

While saw his happy smile Magdalena almost regret for desire to kill him, that she get from time to time but then she remembered reason of that desire and her dreams, in which he fucked Sephiroth and called Sephiroth`s desire to kill the ones who taunt him - craziness.

She and Zack walked outside for cut bricks in case to bake meat. Magdalena didn't thrust Zack so she cutting bricks. Zack only bring them and talk about something. She didn't answered she didn't even listen but he didn't mind.

After bake meat she show Zack bush for taking shit without dangerous to meet with perverted neighbours.

"And normal bathroom?"

'We have it but not for you. I didn't know with that sluts you fucked. The one who fucked it`s you and the ones who would get infect it`s me and father - it`s unfair' she thinked but aloud she answered: "No, i`m sorry"

After his pout and sigh she almost regret for lieing but then she remembered these dreams and thinked that by power of kawai she wouldn't broke. And why she is able to let thought to give up for power of kawaii anyway? Then she remembered story about demon who played onto humans weaknesses and can turned into human`s beloved or relative for gather as much victims as possible and she thinked that this power of kawai can be compared to this. And that she almost fall for this - means that she have some weaknesses that can lead her to disaster.

After taking shit, guiding by Magdalena to house, Zack admitted limbless girl on the bench.

"What is that?" - asking Zack.

Magdalena hit him "It`s who, - not "what"? Have respect to her! With everyone can happened the same that with her"

"I just was surprised I didn't mean to insult her"

Sephiroth came to them "What's that noise?"

"He offended my sister"

"You have sister?"

"Yes. She is here"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She was in this state father found her and she didn't tell what happened. Maybe it`s because it was something, that she didn't want to remember"

"And can she talk?"

"Yes, but she is not so talkative even with me and father"

Next day

Sephiroth decide to visited limbless girl, - he have suspicion that she can be victim of Shinra`s secret orgies.

He has intention to get information for use it against old bastard and his organization. He thought that if she is limbless they may think that she is dead so didn't search her and it`s possible to bring her into his place, tape her state, trying to lead her to talk about names and faces of the ones who did this to her. And try to link this to disappearance of girls that happened sometimes and exactly in place where Shinra send Turks for tasks

On place when he saw her yesterday he didn't found her. He thinked that maybe Turks came and ride off her and it`s means they ride off Magdalena and her father too. Sephiroth used to lose and disappointments, - he didn't feel pain, he is not even angered he just feel tiredness and disgust.

Then someone touched his shoulder Sephiroth thinked it`s someone from Turks and going to chocke bastards but then saw that is Magdalena and felt relief.

"Something concern you?"

"That limbless girl - there is she?"

"She help father with work"

"How someone without limbs can help with work?"

"Doesn't matter. That's matter now - it`s that father on work, Zack walking somewhere so how about making love?"

"Tomorrow you was against"

"I changed my mind?"

"Why?"

"I`ll tell you later. Now go with me"

After sex she started caresses his chest and stomach "good, now i`m see you are not faggot" He catched her hands and clenched them painfully.

"That you mean, bitch? Why the fuck you thought that i`m faggot?"

"Again I saw that dream in which Zack fucked you

I decided to prove if I should understand that literally or not. Now I see that I shouldn't understand it literally; that meaning of that dream is that he is filth"

Sephiroth calm down and release her hands she continue caressing his tors and warned him "You should be carefull around him not trust him. He wants destroy you"

Some hours later

Masamune quickly cutted bodies that baked in firework in which they falled. It was fascinating sight of victory against these creepy creatures, purgatory of this genetic crap.

Zack saw that with disapproval thinking that it`s killing of innocents. Magdalena saw that look on his face and knew what he thought. - It`s angered her.

Zack get his sword and run after Sephiroth but she stuck syringe with sedative that she is often used for not driving crazy while living in that hole.

Zack waked chained and gagged. With chainsaw putted under crotch. Woman switched mechanism off so Zack was sliced in half.

"It seems you really care about me" - said Sephiroth

"I did that I should. Do you remember you asking that job can do someone who haven't legs and arms? It was hard for father to take care about me and that girl. In case for support us he selling her for fuck, covered her in bag with hole under her crotch and saying them that it`s pig"

"That's why they attacked?"

"Yes, - they found out and going to slay him, that girl and me for that. You saved us and Zack behave like it`s crime.

He is like them he treat you like shit only because you have unusual appearance that wasn`t your fault - only result of experiments that was endured on you.

Like they called her freak because her legs and arms was removed while the same can happened to them

And that dream in which Zack fucked you while thinking that you are not human it`s like when they are getting furious when they found out who they fucked and was calm when they are thought that it`s pig. –fucking zoophills and he is like them.

How they was furious on that girl for she limbless –like it`s her fault that her legs and arms was removed, like it`s pleasant for her to be in that state. So Zack –he treated you like monster only because you have unusual appearance. –While it`s not your fault and it`s not like it was pleasant for you when they endured on you these experiments."

She sat on the bench and lift up her skirt "So, - do I deserve award from my prince?"

"Award?! I saved her father saved you and that girl"

"Yes, I know and there are amount of work for you to get her for talk and use it against Shinra. But, you know, I lonely there these disgusting creatures… and I need sex. You most likely need it too and, just like me, you are surrounded by the ones who disgust you. –So just like me you haven't big choice

He came and going to stick his dick but she said: "It`s boring. At first, - caress me".

He started caress her crotch. She closed eyes because of bliss.

"Now, - stick that into my ass" and handed him knitting needle.

"I didn't knew that you are knitting"

"I`m not knitting. It`s just … there are many things that doesn't used like should. Now stick this into my ass but carefull - I didn't know where my guts are curled and I didn't want punctured their walls"

He did what she told. She moaned from slight pain and big pleasure.

"Plug something wider"

He admitted some wooden thing that looks like tip for curtain holder. It have pear-like shape, slimer on the top and wider on basic. He decided that it`s suited.

He plugged thinner part with easiness. Waited some time and then shoved whole thing.

"Bitch, - you get wetter because of wooden piece in your ass. You are such slut!"

She didn't think that she is slut and she knows that really he didn't think so too. So she didn't arguing and just turned onto spine.

"I think it`s good that i`m such slut cause now it would be more easy and pleasant for you to stick your dick into me."

"Allright, as you wish I would fill your lustfull cunt."


End file.
